Jaejoong is Boo
by Arisa Adachi
Summary: Jung Yunho memelihara seekor kucing. Suatu hari kucingnya hilang dan tiba-tiba saja muncul seorang namja yang mengaku sebagai kucingnya :: RnR pliss :: Special for YunJae Anniversarry 4th


**Jaejoong is Boo**

By

Arisa Adachi

a.k.a

U-Know Boo

Pairing :: YunJae

Casts :: all DB5K

Warning :: YAOI, OOC, gaje, typo(s)

**Special for YunJae 4th Aniversary **

**xxx**

Malam itu begitu lengang. Tidak heran karena sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam. Suhu mulai dingin seiring dengan jarum jam yang menunjuk kian malam. Namja berusia sekitar tujuh belas tahun itu berjalan santai sambil bersiul pelan. Tangannya tersembunyi di balik jaket tebal yang melindungi tubuhnya. Dari celana hitam yang namja itu kenakan, maka kau akan tahu kalau namja itu adalah seorang siswa SMA. Lantas apa yang seorang siswa lakukan tengah malam begini?

Yah, jangan berpikir buruk dulu. Namja itu sepulang sekolah langsung bekerja sambilan disebuah cafe dan baru jam segini pulang.

Bibir berbentuk hati milik namja itu membentuk sebuah senyuman ketika mata kecilnya menangkap seekor makhluk bertubuh mungil duduk di depan pintu rumahnya. Dengan perlahan namja itu mendekati si makhluk mungil yang kupingnya langsung menegak begitu melihat sosok yang ditunggunya.

"Kau menungguku ya, Boo?" ujar namja itu sambil mengusap kepala makhluk itu lembut. Sebagai jawabannya makhluk mungil yang diberi nama Boo itu mengeong pelan.

Namja itu kemudian membuka pintu seraya menggendong Boo dengan kedua tangannya. Begitu pintunya terbuka Boo langsung melompat dan dengan kaki-kaki mungilnya berlari menuju dapur.

Sang namja lalu meletakkan sepotong ikan goreng dihadapan kucing kecil berbulu putih itu. Dengan cepat kucing kecil yang pada lehernya terdapat pita berwarna merah itu langsung melahap ikan goreng yang disajikan oleh tuannya.

"Lahap sekali makannya, Boo..." gumam sang namja sambil mengelus pelan kepala kucing itu.

Setelah memastikan pintu depan tertutup rapat, namja bernama lengkap Jung Yunho itu berjalan menuju kamarnya dan mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan kaus. Ketika ia kembali kedapur, dilihatnya kucing kecilnya duduk dekat kulkas sambil menggoyangkan ekornya.

Mengerti isyarat itu, Yunho kemudian mengambil susu kotak dalam kulkas dan menuangkannya ke sebuah mangkuk berwarna biru. Sekali lagi kucing kecil yang Yunho namai Boo itu melahap apa yang tuannya berikan.

Yunho lalu beranjak menuju ruang depan dan mendudukkan tubuhnya pada sofa yang ada disana. Jam segini seharusnya siswa semacam Yunho sudah tidur supaya tidak kesiangan besok paginya, tetapi Yunho ada PR yang harus ia kerjakan.

Jung Yunho tinggal seorang diri di rumah sederhana yang ditempatinya ini. Ayah dan ibu serta saudaranya telah lama meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan lima tahun lalu. Sedangkan sanak saudara Yunho entah berada dimana sekarang, tak seorang pun dari mereka yang mau menawari Yunho tinggal bersama mereka. Beruntung Yunho adalah siswa yang cerdas hingga ia memperoleh beasiswa dari SMP sampai sekarang. Untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari Yunho bekerja sambilan di sebuah cafe dekat sekolahnya. Upahnya memang tidak terlalu besar, tapi setidaknya cukup untuk membiayai hidupnya.

Perhatian Yunho terusik ketika merasakan sesuatu pada kakinya. Namja itu menunduk dan mendapati kucing kecilnya berdiri dekat kakinya. Yunho mengangkat kucing itu lalu mendudukkannya di meja tempat dia mengerjakan PR-nya.

Seolah mengerti bahwa tuannya sedang sibuk, kucing manis itu duduk santai sambil matanya yang bulat besar memandangi pergerakan tangan Yunho.

Kucing kecil itu Yunho temukan sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Yunho menemukannya berada di dalam kardus sewaktu ia pulang dari kerja sambilannya. Karena kasihan Yunho lalu membawa kucing kecil berbulu putih itu ke rumahnya, yah hitung-hitung sebagai teman di rumah. Yunho memberi nama kucing itu 'Boo' karena matanya yang besar dan berwarna hitam pekat.

Sekitar pukul dua dinihari barulah PR yang Yunho kerjakan selesai. Namja itu membereskan buku-bukunya. Senyum tipis terpasang di bibirnya ketika melihat Boo-nya sudah tertidur. Tidak ingin mengusik tidurnya, Yunho lalu meninggalkan kucing itu di meja. Namja tampan itu memasuki kamarnya namun tidak menutup pintunya, Yunho hapal betul prilaku kucingnya yang selalu menyusup ke kamarnya tiap malam.

...

Pagi menyingsing. Ditandai dengan bintang besar bernama matahari yang mulai bangkit dari peraduannya. Yunho bangun dari tidurnya dan seperti biasa mendapati Boo yang tidur melingkar disampingnya. Kalau dilihat sekilas kucing yang sedang tidur itu persis seperti bola berbulu putih.

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian Yunho lalu membereskan buku pelajaran untuk hari ini. Ketika ia sampai di meja makan dilihatnya Boo sudah menunggunya dekat kulkas.

Setelah sarapan dan memberi makan Boo, Yunho lalu bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Seperti biasa ia mengeluarkan Boo dari rumahnya, karena Yunho baru akan pulang malam, dia tidak mau kalau terus mengurung Boo seharian dirumahnya. Yunho lalu mengunci pintu depan rumahnya, namja tampan itu mengernyit heran ketika melihat Boo masih duduk di samping pintu rumahnya, padahal biasanya begitu keluar dari rumah Boo akan langsung pergi bermain entah kemana.

Namun Yunho tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Namja itu kemudian berjalan menuju sekolah. Lagi-lagi ia mengernyit heran ketika melihat Boo mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ada apa Boo? Aku mau sekolah" ujar Yunho. Kucing kecil itu mengeong pelan. Dari matanya seolah ia ingin mengatakan kalau dia masih ingin bersama Yunho. Yunho membalikkan badannya dan kembali berjalan. Namun lagi-lagi Boo mengikutinya.

"Jangan ikuti aku Boo" gumam Yunho lagi dan berbalik untuk berjalan. Namun kembali langkahnya berhenti ketika mendengar suara denting lonceng yang terdapat pada pita dileher Boo. Namja itu berbalik lagi menatap kesal pada kucing kecil yang terus mengekorinya itu, "Boo!" seru Yunho kesal sambil menghentak kakinya. Kucing kecil itu menatap Yunho dengan pandangan sayu, kupingnya ia biasa tegak kini terkulai lemas. Setelah mengeong pelan sekali Boo berbalik dan berlari kecil menjauhi Yunho.

Yunho hanya memandangi makhluk mungil itu. Entah kenapa terbersit keinginan untuk memanggil Boo kembali. Seolah-olah setelah ini ia tidak akan bertemu Boo lagi. Namun Yunho memilih untuk tidak perduli dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sekolah.

.

.

.

"Oi Yun! Kau melamun?"

Yunho tersentak ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Yoochun. Salah satu rekan kerjanya di cafe ini. Yunho tidak menjawab. Entahlah, Yunho sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa. Sejak pagi tadi perasaannya tidak enak. Membuatnya tidak bisa konsentrasi pada setiap kegiatannya.

"Oi, Yun. Datang lagi tuh" tunjuk Yoochun pada salah satu pelanggan yang baru saja memasuki cafe. Yunho melirik apa yang ditunjuk oleh Yoochun.

"Ah, dia lagi..." gumam Yunho.

"Sepertinya yeojya itu memang menyukaimu, Yun. Dia datang setiap hari lho" ujar Yoochun lagi, "kau tidak mau menghampirinya? Aku yakin dia kesini karena ingin bertemu denganmu"

Yunho tidak menjawab. Mata kecilnya melirik yeojya yang sedang membuka daftar menu. Yeojya itu lumayan cantik. Kulitnya putih dan rambutnya agak ikal. Tapi Yunho tidak suka yeojya berambut ikal, dia suka yeojya berambut lurus. Atau mungkin namja berambut lurus XD.

"Strawberry ice cream dan chocolate short cake" ujar Changmin yang menyebutkan pesanan itu pada Yunho, "dan Ara-ah ingin Yunho-hyung yang mengantarnya" tambah Changmin sambil nyengir.

"Ara-ah?" Yunho mengangkat alisnya sebelah.

"Yeojya itu. Aish, padahal dia yang memberi tahu namanya pada hyung, tapi hyung malah lupa"

Yunho hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu mulai membuat pesanan yeojya bernama Ara itu. Pertama ia menyediakan gelas bening untuk ice cream yang bentuknya seperti bunga tulip. Lalu mengeruk ice cream strawberry dan meletakkannya di dalam gelas. Dengan cekatan Yunho menghiasi ice cream itu dengan saus coklat dan saus strawberry. Sebagai pemanis Yunho meletakkan sebutir buah cherry merah segar di atasnya. Dan voila! Strawberry ice cream pun jadi. Bersamaan dengan itu Junsu yang meracik kue sudah muncul dengan chocolate short cake-nya.

Yunho lalu mengantar pesanan itu ke meja nomor dua tempat yeojya bernama Ara itu duduk. Sebenarnya Yunho tidak boleh mengantar pesanan, karena dia adalah karyawan yang mengurus bagian ice cream. Yang mengantar seharusnya Changmin atau Yoochun karena memang itu tugas mereka. Sedangkan Junsu bertugas untuk membuat kue. Namun karena ini permintaan pelanggan maka jadilah Yunho yang mengantar kuenya.

"Gomawo Yunho-ah" ujar yeojya itu sambil tersenyum ketika pesanannya sudah sampai di mejanya.

"Ne, cheon" balas Yunho ramah lalu membalikkan badannya.

"Ah tunggu Yunho-ah"

"Ne?" Yunho membalikkan badannya lagi.

"Umm... kalau tidak keberatan, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita keluar?" tanya yeojya bernama lengkap Go Ara itu malu-malu.

"Mian, tapi aku tidak bisa"

"He? Waeyo?"

"Boo menungguku" ujar Yunho singkat yang sukses membuat Ara memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Yunho lalu tersenyum tipis dan berbalik meninggalkan Ara.

"Dia mengajakmu kencan lagi?" tanya Yoochun begitu Yunho sampai di counter ice cream.

"Begitulah" jawab Yunho singkat sambil melap gelas-gelas.

"Dan hyung pasti menolaknya lagi" celetuk Changmin. Yunho tidak menjawab. Dan dua namja itu sudah yakin kalau Yunho pasti menolak ajakan itu.

"Ckckck... aku tidak mengerti Yun. Ara-ah sudah mengajakmu berulang kali" ujar Yoochun, "dan hyung menolaknya berulang kali juga" sambung Changmin.

"Sebenarnya yeojya kesukaan hyung itu yang seperti apa sih?"

Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis. Hal itu membuat Yoochun dan Changmin menghela napas.

"Yun carilah kekasih. Namja atau yeojya, terserah padamu. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa betah sendiri begini"

"Ya, jangan samakan aku denganmu Yoochun-ah"

"Tapi hyung, ya-" perkataan Changmin terpotong ketika hidung mancungnya mencium bau enak dari dapur.

"Sepertinya Junsu bereksperimen membuat kue baru lagi" gumam Yoochun yang juga mencium bau itu.

"Huaaaaa~ I'm coming Junsu-hyung~~~~" teriak Changmin menyusul ke dalam dapur. Yah, Junsu memang senang sekali bereksperimen membuat berbagai jenis kue. Kuenya lezat –walau terkadang rasanya agak aneh- dan bentuknya sangat cantik. Lalu Changmin adalah orang pertama yang selalu mencicipi kue-kue Junsu. Dan Changmin jugalah yang menentukan apakah kue baru Junsu layak dijual atau tidak. Jangan salah, lidah Changmin itu sangat peka, dia bisa menentukan dengan sangat baik kue macam apa yang akan digemari oleh pelanggan. Berkat itu setiap kue yang dijual di toko ini selalu disukai pelanggan yang kebanyakan ada yeojya.

"Carilah kekasih Yunho, wajahmu tampan, rata-rata pelanggan kita menyukaimu. Jangan disia-siakan" ujar Yoochun sambil menepuk punggung Yunho lalu masuk ke dapur mengikuti Changmin.

Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan sahabatnya. Kekasih? Yunho belum berpikir kesana. Satu-satunya yang ia pikirkan adalah pekerjaan supaya dia bisa melanjutkan hidupnya dan tetap bisa membeli susu untuk Boo.

Ah...

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Barusan dadanya terasa sakit sekali ketika mengingat kucing kecil itu. Apa yang terjadi dengan Boo...?

.

.

.

Namja tampan berambut brunette itu menghentikan langkahnya begitu sampai di depan rumahnya. Tidak ada Boo disana. Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Ini pertama kalinya ia pulang kerja dan tidak mendapati kucing kecil itu.

"Boo...?" Yunho menyapu pandangannya dan dia juga tidak menemukan kucing kecilnya. Perasaan khawatir yang amat sangat merasuk dadanya. Oke, mungkin Boo hanyalah seekor kucing. Tapi bagi Yunho yang selama ini tinggal berdua dengan Boo, Boo bukanlah sekedar kucing. Boo punya arti lebih baginya.

Yunho lalu membuka jendelanya sedikit. Mungkin saja Boo berada di suatu tempat dan akan segera pulang, karena itu Yunho membuka jendelanya supaya kucing itu bisa masuk.

Tapi tidak.

Malam itu Boo tidak pulang...

.

.

.

'prang!'

Yunho yang sedang mencuci piring tersentak ketika mendengar suara keras itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mendapati pecahan piring di kakinya.

"Hyung? Ada apa?" Changmin buru-buru ke dapur ketika mendengar suara sesuatu yang pecah. Namja tinggi itu agak terkejut mendapati Yunho yang berdiri mematung menatap pecahan piring.

"Hyung!" seru Changmin sambil menepuk bahu Yunho.

"A-ah! C-changmin-ah? Eh? Piringnya pecah!"

"Hyung kau melamun, gwaenchanayo?" tanya Changmin ketika mendapat reaksi yang aneh dari Yunho.

Yunho menghela napas sambil memijit keningnya. Melihat itu Changmin merasa khawatir dan menatap hyung-nya dengan pandangan cemas.

"Hyung ada masalah?" tanya Changmin. Yunho tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap kosong entah pada apa, "hyung!" seru Changmin lagi.

Yunho menghela napas, "kucingku hilang, Changmin-ah" gumamnya sendu. Yah, sudah hampir tiga hari ini Boo tidak pulang. Jelas Yunho khawatir.

Changmin tertegun, "kucing?" dan selanjutnya namja itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ya! Aku serius Shim Changmin!"

"M-mian hyung, aish, kukira hyung punya masalah apa. Ternyata hanya kucing"

"Kau tidak mengerti!" seru Yunho kesal karena Changmin menertawakan Boo-nya.

Mendengar perkataan Yunho yang tegas, Changmin menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Yunho serius, "kau zoophillia ya hyung?" tanyanya.

"Zoophillia? Apa itu?"

"Itu lho hyung, orang yang suka berhubungan dengan hewan" jelas Changmin sambil memberi kedua kutip pada kata 'berhubungan' dengan jarinya.

"Mwo? Aish, kau bicara apa sih! Jelas nggaklah"

"Yah jangan marah begitu hyung, habisnya hyung nggak punya pacar, jadi kukira hyung pacaran sama hewan. Apalagi hyung sepertinya stress berat karena kucing hyung hilang"

Yunho memicingkan matanya menatap magnae di tempat kerjanya ini. Sepertinya Changmin ini terlalu pintar, saking pintarnya sampai-sampai pikirannya ngawur begini.

"Oi, kalian sudah selesai? Cepat, cafe akan segera tutup" seru Yoochun yang berdiri di depan pintu dapur. Yunho lalu segera membersihkan pecahan piring dan menyelesaikan cuci piringnya. Sedangkan Changmin menyusun gelas dan piring.

Junsu berdiri di depan cafe yang sudah tutup sambil memandangi langit malam yang mencurahkan air. Dengan kata lain hari ini sedang hujan. Dan hal itu menahan keempat namja cakep ini untuk pulang ke rumah mereka.

"Hujan begini bagaimana kita pulang?" gumam Yoochun sambil menengadahkan sebelah tangannya dan membiarkan sejumlah air membasahi telapak tangannya.

"Terpaksa tunggu sampai reda" celetuk Changmin seraya tangannya menyuap kue Junsu ke mulutnya.

"Aish, kau bisa makan kuenya di rumah kan?" seru Yoochun. Hari ini Junsu membuat kue lumayan banyak sehingga bersisa. Daripada dibuang, Junsu lalu memberikannya kepada rekan kerjanya yang lain.

"Oi kalian! Aku duluan ya!" seru Yunho yang tiba-tiba berlari menerobos hujan. Meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya yang memandanginya terkejut.

"Yunho hyung cari mati" celetuk Junsu yang diamini oleh dua lainnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan Yunho mau berlari menerobos hujan begini. Siapa tahu Boo sudah pulang dan menunggunya di depan rumah seperti biasa. Karena pemikiran itulah Yunho mau pulang dalam cuaca begini. Hujannya memang tidak terlalu deras, tapi tetap saja Boo itu kucing yang masih kecil. Yunho tidak mau kalau kucing kecilnya sampai sakit.

Langkah Yunho melambat begitu ia sampai di rumahnya. Matanya membulat dan mulutnya menganga melihat sosok di depan pintu rumahnya. Bukan karena ada Boo, Boo sama sekali tidak ada disana. Melainkan seseorang.

Yunho mendekati orang itu dengan ragu. Orang itu terlihat memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara lututnya. Parahnya, orang itu sama sekali tidak mengenakan pakaian! Dari postur tubuhnya Yunho bisa lihat kalau dia adalah seorang namja. Sudah begitu rambutnya berwarna putih bersih. Oke, Yunho mulai khawatir sekarang.

Perlahan Yunho mendekati namja itu. Dalam pikirannya dia menerka-nerka apakah orang ini masih hidup atau tidak. Tapi kalau melihatnya tubuhnya yang menggigil karena dingin sepertinya orang ini masih hidup.

Yunho terkesiap ketika melihat sesuatu menyeruak dari sela-sela rambut putihnya dan apa itu yang panjang serta berbulu putih pada bagian bawah punggungnya. Apa namja ini siluman? Monster? Makhluk jadi-jadian?

Yunho menepis pemikiran aneh itu. Dengan ragu ia mengguncang bahu namja aneh itu, "oi..." gumam Yunho.

Perlahan namja itu mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Yunho menelan ludahnya gugup. Terbayang dalam benaknya wajah monster yang seram dengan gigi tajam, sulur-sulur aneh, lalu antena, mata yang hanya ada satu dan terletak di tengah wajah. Yah, pokoknya semua rupa monster yang pernah ditontonnya di televisi bersama Yoochun kini terbayang di benaknya.

Namun Yunho salah. Sangat salah. Ia yang tadi menatap takut-takut kini menatap wajah namja itu dengan tatapan berbinar penuh kagum. Wajah namja ini sangat jauh dari bayangannya. Wajahnya seperti manusia pada umumnya, bahkan jauh lebih indah. Wajahnya putih bersih tanpa satupun partikel aneh disana, hidungnya bangir dan bibirnya mungil serta berwarna pink alami, walau sedikit pucat karena dingin. Lalu matanya yang bulat besar dan berwarna hitam jernih. Mengingatkannya pada... Boo?

"Yunho!" teriak namja itu riang sambil memeluk Yunho tiba-tiba. Yunho terkejut ketika menyadari namja yang didepannya ini ternyata mengetahui namanya padahal ia sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Mata Yunho membelalak ketika melihat benda panjang dan berbulu putih pada bagian bawah tubuh namja itu bergoyang-goyang. Seperti ekor.

"K-kau siapa!" seru Yunho sambil menjauhkan namja aneh itu darinya.

Namja cantik itu memandang sayu pada Yunho. Dan sekali lagi Yunho dikejutkan dengan sepasang benda lancip di sisi atas kepala namja di depannya. Singkatnya bentuk benda itu seperti telinga kucing.

Yunho tercekat ketika tiba-tiba saja namja itu memajukan wajahnya dan menggosokkannya ke wajah Yunho, "O-oi! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Uuung~" gumam namja cantik itu dengan nada kecewa. Matanya menatap sayu dan bibirnya mengerucut. Lalu benda yang seperti telinga kucing itu terlihat layu. Sekilas terlihat seperti Boo yang merajuk kalau Yunho tidak memenuhi keinginannya.

Namja cantik itu kemudian membalikkan badannya dan mengambil sesuatu dengan mulutnya. Yunho memalingkan wajahnya yang merona. Kenapa? Karena dengan posisi namja cantik itu membuat bagian belakang tubuhnya terlihat dengan sangat jelas.

"Uuuung~" gumam namja itu sambil meletakkan sesuatu dihadapan Yunho dengan mulutnya. Yunho memandang apa yang diletakkan namja itu. Sebuah pita merah yang putus dengan lonceng kecil ditengahnya. Ini... kalungnya Boo. Untuk memastikannya Yunho membalikkan pita itu dan matanya membulat mendapati tulisan 'Boo' pada bagian belakang pita itu.

"S-siapa kau? Kenapa ini ada padamu?" tanya Yunho dengan nada agak panik. Panik karena ia menemukan sedikit bercak darah pada loncengnya.

"Boo~" gumam namja aneh itu.

"Bicara yang jelas! Kau ini siapa? Dan kenapa kalung ini ada padamu!" bentak Yunho. Namja cantik itu tersentak, lalu tiba-tiba saja ia menangis sesenggukan. Melihat itu Yunho merasa bersalah sendiri, "m-mian, ne... bagaimana kalau kau masuk dulu" ujar Yunho lalu membuka pintu rumahnya.

Yunho agak tersentak ketika namja itu masuk ke rumahnya dengan cepat seolah rumah Yunho adalah rumahnya. Dari yang Yunho lihat namja itu agak kesulitan berjalan dengan kakinya, padahal kakinya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada luka maupun memar.

Yunho mengikuti namja asing itu dan terkejut ketika melihat namja itu duduk manis di depan kulkas. Ekornya bergerak-gerak, kuping kucingnya yang tadi sayu kini tegak berdiri. Matanya pun terlihat berbinar-binar. Singkatnya ia terlihat senang.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Yunho yang disambut dengan anggukan penuh semangat dari namja didepannya, "kau boleh makan, tapi pakai baju dulu. Sekarang kau ikut aku" ujar Yunho sambil menuntun namja itu ke kamarnya.

"Ini pakaianku. Pakai dulu supaya badanmu tidak dingin" gumam Yunho sambil meletakkan kaus berwarna putih, celana pendek berwarna coklat dan boxer hitam. Setelahnya Yunho meninggalkan namja asing itu di kamarnya.

Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Siapa namja asing itu? Namja itu terlihat aneh. Telinga kucing dan ekornya terlihat seperti sungguhan. Sikapnya juga tidak seperti manusia pada umumnya.

'Apa namja itu makhluk penelitian yang kabur dari laboratorium ya?' pikir Yunho. Yah, siapa tahu namja itu hasil kawin silang antara manusia dan kucing, makanya bentuknya seperti itu, 'tapi...' Yunho menatap kalung leher milik Boo, 'kenapa dia punya ini...? Dan kenapa sikapnya sangat mirip dengan Boo...?'

Daripada berpikir yang aneh-aneh Yunho memilih untuk menanyainya langsung pada namja asing itu. Yunho berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya dan mengetuknya pelan, "oi..." panggil Yunho.

Hening tidak ada jawaban. Karena penasaran Yunho memutuskan untuk masuk, "oke aku akan masuk" ujarnya sambil membuka pintu. Dan Yunho langsung tertegun begitu melihat kamarnya yang seperti... kapal pecah.

Baju-baju di lemarinya berserakan di lantai. Buku-buku pelajarannya juga bertebaran dan sobekan-sobekan kertas terlihat dimana-mana. Selimutnya terletak di lantai, kasurnya berantakan dan seprainya hampir lepas. Dan yang membuat Yunho membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya adalah namja asing tadi tengah menggigiti bantalnya dan membuat kapas-kapas dari bantal itu keluar. Parahnya lagi namja itu belum memakai pakaiannya sama sekali.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak Yunho membuat namja itu tersentak dan buru-buru lari ke sudut kamar. Namja itu memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya, bahunya terlihat gemetaran.

Yunho menghela napas. 'Oke, sekarang anggap saja namja asing ini adalah hasil kawin silang antara manusia dengan kucing, makanya sikapnya seperti anak kucing begini' batin Yunho. Yunho lalu melangkah ke arah namja itu dan menjongkokkan badannya.

Ia tersenyum tipis ketika dilihatnya namja itu mengintipnya dari sela-sela lututnya, "mian aku membentakmu" ujar Yunho sambil mengusap kepala namja itu. Namja itu kelihatannya nyaman dengan perlakuan Yunho, terbukti dari gemetarannya yang perlahan berkurang.

"Kau tidak bisa mengenakan baju?" tanya Yunho lagi. Namja itu menatap Yunho lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Yunho kemudian berdiri mencari pakaian yang tadi ia sediakan dan menemukan kausnya di antara tumpukan pakaian, boxernya di kasur dan celananya di meja belajar.

"Sini aku pakaikan" ujar Yunho lalu memakaikan pakaian ke tubuh namja itu. Yunho memalingkan wajahnya ketika harus memakaikan boxer padanya. Walau sama-sama namja tetap saja Yunho merasa risih kalau melihat tubuh telanjang namja lain. Karena namja aneh ini memiliki ekor, Yunho tidak bisa menaikkan celananya terlalu tinggi karena takut melukai ekornya. Jadi ekornya dibiarkan menjuntai keluar dari celananya.

Selesai memakaikan pakaiannya Yunho menarik tangan namja itu ke ruang depan, masalah kamar biarlah ia bereskan itu nanti.

Yunho kemudian mendudukkan namja itu di sofa dan ia duduk disampingnya. "He-hei!" seru Yunho terkejut ketika namja itu mau menaiki mejanya, "kau duduk disini!"

"Uuung~" namja itu mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Nah, sekarang aku ingin kau menjelaskan padaku kau ini siapa" ujar Yunho sambil menatap namja di depannya. Namun respon yang didapat hanya mengecewakan Yunho, namja cantik ini hanya diam sambil balik memandangnya.

"Kau bisa bicara?" tanya Yunho lagi. Namja didepannya menggeleng. Dua informasi yang berhasil Yunho simpulkan : Pertama namja cantik ini mengerti ucapannya dengan baik namun tidak bisa berbicara. Kedua, namja ini hanya bisa menjawab dengan gelengan serta anggukan. Kalau begitu Yunho harus menanyakan pertanyaan yang jawabannya 'ya' atau 'tidak'.

"Apa kau manusia?" tanya Yunho lagi. Namja itu mengerjapkan matanya bingung dan memiringkan kepalanya. Namja itu kemudian mengangguk, namun kemudian dia menggerakkan bola matanya bingung. Dari gerakan itu jawaban yang diterima Yunho adalah bahwa namja itupun tidak tahu apakah dirinya manusia atau bukan.

Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. Dia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Acara bingung-bingungnya(?) selesai ketika ia melihat namja itu menggigiti kantung plastik yang isinya kue dari Junsu tadi.

"Kau mau ini?" tanya Yunho dan disambut anggukan dari namja didepannya. Yunho lalu membuka kotak kuenya dan menyodorkan sepotong kue pada namja berambut putih ini. Namja itu memajukan wajahnya untuk meraih kue yang Yunho sodorkan dengan mulutnya.

"Bukan seperti itu, gunakan kedua tanganmu" Yunho menarik tangan namja didepannya dan meletakkan kue itu, "lalu genggam seperti ini dan arahkan ke mulutmu" ujar Yunho sambil mengarahkan tangan namja itu yang berisi kue ke mulutnya, "nah baru kau makan" tambah Yunho lagi.

Yunho tertawa kecil ketika namja itu memakan kue dihadapannya dengan sekali lahap, membuat sebagian kue menempel di mulutnya. Dengan tangannya Yunho membersihkan serpihan kuenya.

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho ingat satu hal. Namja di depannya ini tidak bisa berbicara, tapi bukankah tadi dia menyebut namanya?

"Kau tahu namaku?" tanya Yunho memastikan.

"Yunho!" jawab namja itu cepat, membuat Yunho heran.

"Kalau namamu?"

"Boo!" jawab namja itu lagi.

Yunho memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Kesimpulannya namja yang mengaku bernama Boo ini hanya memiliki dua kosakata, yakni 'Yunho' dan 'Boo'.

"Kau Boo?" Yunho bertanya untuk memastikan. Dan namja di depannya mengangguk. Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Benarkah namja didepannya ini Boo? Kucingnya yang hilang? Tapi kenapa bentuknya jadi seperti ini?

"Ani, Boo itu nama hewan. Kau harus punya nama yang lebih bagus lagi" ujar Yunho seraya memikirkan nama untuk namja didepannya, "bagaimana kalau 'Jaejoong'?" seru Yunho. Namja cantik itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Kau suka? Oke, namamu Jaejoong sekarang. Jae-joong"

"Jae...joong" namja didepannya melafalkan kata 'Jaejoong' dengan pelan dan lambat.

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya terkejut. Namja ini bisa mengikuti ucapannya dengan jelas, "oke, sekarang ikuti aku" ujar Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong dalam, "namaku... Jaejoong..." ujarnya dengan intonasi lambat.

"Namaku... Jaejoong..." ulang Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho tersenyum tipis. Tangannya kemudian meraih kue dan menunjukkannya pada Jaejoong, "kue..."

"Kue..." sahut Jaejoong mengulangi perkataan Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum. Ia tidak tahu siapa namja didepannya ini. Apakah ia jelmaan Boo atau tidak, Yunho tidak terlalu peduli. Yang jelas mulai saat ini namja bernama Jaejoong ini akan tinggal bersamanya dan Yunho juga akan mulai mengajarkan banyak hal padanya. Entah sampai kapan, mungkin sampai namja ini bisa hidup mandiri.

"Kue..." ujar Jaejoong lagi. Yunho tertawa kecil dan menyodorkan kue ditangannya ke depan mulut Jaejoong. Niatnya ingin menyuapi, tapi Jaejoong mengambil kue itu dengan tangannya kemudian memasukkannya ke mulut.

Yunho tertegun. Namja ini bisa belajar dengan cepat. Yah, mungkin kedepannya tidak akan sulit bagi Yunho untuk mengajari namja ini. Mengajari Jaejoong. Jung Jaejoong.

**==end==**

**a/n :: **oke, saia tahu yang pertama readers pikirkan begitu baca fict ini pasti : 'apaan nih? Nggak jelas ujung-pangkalnya'. Yah karena saia juga berpikir demikian.

Lalu kayaknya epep ini juga nggak pas kalau dibuat untuk YunJae Anniversarry couz sama sekali nggak ada romance-romance-nya. Tapi saia bener2 bingung mau bikin apa buat YunJae Anniversarry ini. Jadi hanya inilah persembahan saia sebagai seorang YunJaeShipper. Hehehehee~

Sebenernya saia berniat buat bikin ini chaptered supaya romance-nya berasa, tapi kalau saia ngerjain epep lain saia takut bakal bikin 'My Teacher My Husband' terbengkalai. Jadi cukuplah ini hanya sebagai oneshoot. Ckckck... padahal saia suka sama karakter Jae disini... oya, karakter Jae disini kayak Jae di MV Balloons atau Miss You. Bedanya di epep ni Jae ada kuping kucingnya. Hehehee~

Ne, saia mohon kesediaan para readers untuk melampirkan satu dua baris ripiu untuk epep yang nggak jelas ujung-pangkalnya ini.

Ripiu plissss~~~

**Happy YunJae Anniversary 4th**

Jung Yun Ho X Kim Jae Joong

Yunho X Jaejoong

U-Know X Boo

Yun X Jae

Jung X Kim

Yunnie X Joongie

Yun X Boo

**YUNJAE IS REAL**

Always Keep The Faith ^^


End file.
